I Love You, But You're My Weakness
by jessica.brooke
Summary: Why things are so is unknown, like thread in a blanket and scratches on a stone, they had to be put there. Starfire's New Brother. RobxStar COMPLETED!
1. A New Brother

**Hi people! I hope you like my story! It's a mini story, only 5 chapters. Please Enjoy! I also am trying a new story thing. **

Chapter 1: A New brother?

On a dtormy night, a couple of hours till midnight, Starfire, still sleepy from her nap, went to robin's room and sat down next to Robin on his master bed, wondering why he had called for her.

"Robin? Why have you summoned me to your room of slumber?" Starfire asked, with a look of questioning.

"Um…The titans and I were looking through your Tamaran books in our library because we wanted to see your photo album. Well, when we looked, we found a note," Robin said, reaching into his belt and pulling out a peice of folded minoila paper.

Starfire shakily took the peice of paper and opened it.

Dear Starfire,

I hope you get this note in time, I had you after another. You are actually a sister to a brother. I didn't tell you because he doesn't have the same biological father as you. Everything needs a change. His "phone" number is 366-8574. Call him soon. I would have really liked you have to meet him together, but I can see, that will not happen.

Love Always,

Your mother

Starfire could not believe what she was reading.

" _A brother? I do not believe this, I-I don't want to, I-," _She was stopped by Robin putting the phone in her hand.

"You know you have to," Robin said.

"I geuss, but Robin, why now? There is stuff going on in my life right now, stuff I don't even know about, and now this is just making it worse!" Starfire had cracked.

" We'll get through it together, don't worry," Robin said rubbing her shoulder.

"But Robin, I-," "Wouldn't your mom want you to do this?" Robin asked.

"Okay I wil-," Starfire was stopped again by an instant message on his computer.

Robin got up to see what it was.

"Star, who is this?" robin asked turning in his seat.

"Who is who?"

The instant message was looking for her. On _his_ screen name.

"I don't know," Starfire said.

He got up off the chair and let her sit down. She sat down and he got her IM set up.

She started writing as robin got a call from bruce. "Oh I'll be right back, do you want me to be with you?" Robin asked. "I'm okay," She said and Robin said and left her in the room.

She was apparently **TeenTiTaN01 **and the mysterious person was **ICANWATCHYYOU**.

**TeenTiTaN01/11:23/: **Who is this?

**ICANWATCHYYOU/11:25: Can't sayy**

**TeenTiTaN01/11:26:** How come?

**ICANWATCHYYOU/11:31: I will give yyou one hint, I'm watching yyou.**

Starfire was shocked when she saw this. "I'm…being watched?" She sat there for a couple of minutes until-

"STARFIRE?" Robin called her.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Your brother is…here?"

" Huh?" She thought and she checked her watch. 11:56.

"Very strange…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff hanger!! Lol PLEASE REVIEW! No Flamers…


	2. The Meet

**Hi people! I hope you like my story! It's a mini story, only 5 chapters. Please Enjoy! I also am trying a new story thing. **

Chapter 2: He is a photographer

Starfire walked down the long hallway, not sure wheter to tke her time, or to get there as fast as she could. She wanted to cry and she wanted to scream.

Her mom didn't tell her and now all of a sudden, her brother is supposed to be down stairs, and she is just…confused.

She got downstairs and her brother was there, sitting there and talking to Robin. He was tall, blonde hair, fair skin and a little bit muscular than Robin.

"Um…Hi," She said putting her hand on her arm.

"Hi…I geuss I'm your brother," he said. "I'm Derek,"

"I'm Starfire,"

"Um…I guess I should be leaving, do you have my number?" he asked.

"Yes I do," She said and she sat down next to robin.

"If you want you can stay," Starfire said.

"Only for a couple of hours," Derek said and he sat backndown.

"So, did you ever meet my- our mother?" Starfire asked him.

"Only once or twice," He said. "She was very beautiful, you look just like her," He said.

"Thank you," She said looking down.

"So what do you do for a living?" Robin asked curiosly.

"Photgrapher," he said, pulling out his camera. "may I?" he asked.

"Sure," Starfire said. And she smiled.

He out his camera on and pushed the button.

"Perfect," he smiled.

She smiled and laid back.

"Well, I gotta go," He said and he got up.

"Good bye, sister," derek said.

"Goodbye," she said and she led him out.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Derek asked.

"Sure." She said and she shut the door behind him.

She came back and sat next to robin on the couch.

"I don't know…" Robin said.

"I'll be fine," She said and yawned.

"Why don't you go to bed?" he asked.

"Okay…goodnight!" She said and she went upstairs.

After she got changed into her oversize t-shirt and hair up into a messy pony-tail, a im popped up on her computer.

**DerEKTAMAraN: hello? Is this starfire?**

She smiled when she saw the name and she sat down.

**EleCtriCButtERfLy: _yes this is she…is this derek?_**

**DerEKTAMAraN: yyes this is. I reallyy liked meeting yyou todayy. What about yyou?**

**EleCtriCButtERfLy: Yes I did**

**DerEKTAMAraN: kool. I sent yyou an e-mail. I hope yyou like it.**

**DerEKTAMAraN signed off**

She checked her email and it said "yyou Look so much like yyour Mom" and the picture he took recently.

**ICANWATCHYYOU: CoMe OuT CoMe OuT wHeRe EvEr YoU aRe!**


	3. Concerned

Chapter 3: Something Smells…

Robin sat on the sofa, wondering who her brother was.

"_How can this be possible. All of a sudden, we find the note, Starfire didn'e evn call him, and then he shows up on the door step,"_ Robin thought to himself.

Robin didn't even know what he was feeling. Happy, Confused, Angry, Upset, _"…jealous?" _

He shook the thought out of his head and went to search on the internet for her brother.

He went onto and typed in Derek's phone number.

On the screen, it said: Image Unavailable

"Crap," robin said softly in his head and he went upstairs to see if Starfire was still awake.

**ICANWATCHYYOU: cOmE oUt CoMe OuT wHeRe EvEr yyOu ArE!**

Starfire was scared when she saw this. She couldn't scream because the titans were asleep, but she needed to tell Robin.

So she got up from her desk and went to Robins room.

"Robin, somethings wrong!" Starfire exclaimed.

'What's the matter?" Robin said, alarmed a little.

'I'm being watched…," Starfire said shaking.

"By who?" robin asked, very angry and concerned.

"I don't know," Starfire said.

"Star, I think you have a stalker, and not a good one," Robin said seroiusly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to be alone," Starfire said, putting her back against the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Why don't you come and sleep in my room?" Robin said sitting next to her.

"Um…okay, let me just get my pillow," Starfire said and got up. "Thank you,"

"No problem," robin said.

On the other side of town, Derek was sitting in his hotel room he had rented. He stayed there in his undershirt and jeans, looking around his room, full of pictures.

Pictures of Starfire.

Derek has been watching her for sometime now, 3 years to be exzact. He had pictures of her in her wedding dress, in her uniform, and any body part known to man.

He just sat there, smoking his cigarette, fantizing what it would be like for her body to be next to his.

She was his light in the world, and he could never tell her.

The next day, Starfire woke up and found that she was awakened y the doorbell.

She put on some clothes and went to the door.

Derek was then there and snapped a picture.

"Thanks," Starfire said sarcastically andmotioned to let him in.

"You look so much like our mother," he said, taking another picture.

She smiled and she went to go get something.

"Here," She said, taking one of her pictures from her purse and gave it to him.

"What is this?" He said, taking it.

"My mom drew this, remember she used to be an artist?" Starfire said.

"Yes," derek said.

"Well, I want you to have it," Starfire said.

"Thank you," Derek said.

They stayed there for a while, talking about their mom and talking about other things.

As the week went on, they exchanged everything about eachother.

On Friday, four days after Derek came, they were in Starfire's room and she was putting on her jacket, ready to go out to lunch with Derek and the titans.

"How does it look?" Starfire asked.

Derek looked at her for a while. "I think I am supposed to tell you that you look horrible, but you look great," he said.

"thanks," Starfire said and she sat on the bed. "Listen, I never told anyone this, but I have…feelings for robin, and I am going to tell him…today," She said blushing.

Derek sat there, and said: "Great."

She smiled and she went into the bathroom.

He sat there still, stiff and angry saying that she will be _his_.

Cliff Hanger,lol. Please review.


	4. Sniffing Away

Chapter 4: How much do you know about him?

Starfire got out of the bathroom and saw Derek petting Silkie on her bed. " Oh Derek, look," She said, taking a picture out of her jacket.

It was her mother, holding both Starfire and Derek, one in each arm.

"Oh, Derek said, and he looked.

"Cool," he said, unattentively, still mad about her liking Robin.

She smiled, not noticing that he didn't care.

"Um, let's go down stairs," Starfire said and they both went down stairs.

Robin saw her coming down stairs and he smiled.

She seemed happy with him, and she looked very cute in the jacket he gave her.

"_I guess he is okay…" _Robin said and he took her arm jokingly.

She laughed with the joke, but Derek's face turned into a frown.

Raven noticed his frown as she came into the hallway where all of the titans were waiting.

"Der-,"

"So are we ready to go?" Raven was cut off by Beast Boy and everyone nodded.

"Um, listen I 'gotta go, Starfire can I talk to you for a minute?" Derek said and she nodded.

"Why don't you want to join the middle of the day meal with us?" Starfire asked.

"Um, listen, I heard Robin tell Raven last night that he was going to cut you out of your life for more training," Derek lied.

"He…he…said that?" Starfire stuttered, with tears forming.

"Look I'm sorry," Derek said rubbing her shoulder.

"No it's okay," Starfire said, wiping her tear buds of the corner of her eyes and she took off her jacket.

"…Let me just go say goodbye to the titans," Derek said and they both went.

"Good-bye everyone!" Derek said.

"Sorry you can't go," Robin lied.

"Nah, its cool," Derek said.

"Come here," Starfire said and she gave him a hug, her back towards the titans.

Not realizing the titans were behind him, he took some of her hair and breathed in her intoxicating smell of berries that made any boys senses fail himself, sometimes it works on Robin.

Raven and Robin both stared at him with shock.

"So I'll see you later?" She said.

"Yep," Derek said and walked out.

Derek walked down to the lobby where him and Starfire just talked. He took the jacket and pressed it against his skin.

He whipped out his cell phone and hit one of the buttons.

"Hello?" the woman said.

"Hey, listen, tonight is the night," Derek said looking at the jacket.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Starfire then stared at Robin.

"what?" she snapped as she stormed past them to get into the car.

"What?" robin asked.

"Great my jacket is gone," Starfire said and she waited for Cyborg to unlock the car.

"I don't really think it's what, I think it's why," She said shutting the "shotgun" door, next to Cyborg who was driving.

"Starfire what is what?" Robin said and she didn't answer him.

"_I should have answered him, but I'm angry," _Starfire thought, but she just laied back in the car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At 6:00, when the titans got home from a very late lunch, Derek was in his apartment.

There was the woman on the phone dressed like Starfire.

"now I'm paying you douple," he said.

"Then I'll do double the delightment," she said as she put on a red wig, like Starfire's hair, and Starfire's jacket.

The picture of her mother was on the floor and as derek took of his shirt, the picture Starfire had given him, was tattooed on his back.

The woman put the money away and got ready for the ride.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Starfire was sitting in her room and she sat on her bed in her PJ's.

Robin came in and sat down.

"Look, what did Derek say to you?" robin asked.

"He said that you would cut me out of your life," she said with a sad look on her face.

"Look, I would never say that!" Robin said urgently.

"oh…," Starfire said and she got up.

"Okay?" Robin asked rubbing her shoulders.

She nodded as she rubbed his wrist.

'He is still out there….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cliff Hanger!!

I would like to give a special thank you to because she made me feel so much better after not getting as many reviews as I expected… THANK YOU!!!


	5. That's Not Him

Chapter 5:The Worst Mistake

Beast Boy was sitting down next to Starfire and was poking her as she was sleeping.

He was wondering why she was asleep this early, but he shrugged it off.

oO0Flashback0Oo

"_What?" Robin said concerned and upset._

_She got so scared after telling Robin that someone was watching her she ran down stairs. _

"_Starfire wait!" _

_She ran and locked every door, window and everything that had a lock on it._

_After she was done, she started to shake and she collapsed to the ground._

"_STARFIRE!"_

He watched her, while poking her. All of a sudden (bieng Beast Boy so you know this isn't going to be good) he took out his camera.

He took a picture of her sleeping and uploaded it on to the computer.

Then he got an instant message from ICANWATCHYYOU:

**ICANWATCHYYOU: I'll give yyou $1,000 for that pic.**

Beast Boy had no idea who the heck that was but then he thought of his moped that had broken down like 13 months ago.

**AniMaLL3485:** SOLD!!! Who the heck are you??

**ICANWATCHYYOU: starfires boyfriend**

**AniMaLL3485: **Robin is starfire's boyfriend

**ICANWATCHYYOU: yyou have no power…anyywayy I'm coming for her…**

**AniMaLL3485: **NO YOU'RE NOT!

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man," Beast Boy started babbling out.

Robin and Raven then walked in, to check on her. Lately, that freak was scaring her half to death, or enough to make her collapse.

"ROBIN!! STARFIRE'S IN DANGER!!" Beast Boy screamed, waking up Starfire.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked giving him a death look.

"This guy, he e-mailed me this," Beast Boy showing them the computer.

"Starfire," robin asked for her, but she was already running to her room.

"Star, wait," raven said and caught up to her.

"This is scaring me," Starfire exclaimed, with tears.

"I know," Raven said, "But Robin is going to protect you, and so are we, you are fine." Raven said, with care in her voice.

Then the two girls started talking and Raven told her about Derek sniffing her hair.

"What?"

"It's True," Raven said.

Soon, an IM popped up on her computer and it was robin.

**RoBiN(x)TAmARaN: heyy, it's Robin**

**ElectricButterfly: _hello_**

**RoBiN(x)TAmARaN: I love yyour smile**

**ElectriButterfly:_ what else do you love?_**

**RoBiN(x)TAmARaN: yyour ass**

Raven's eyes opened wide when she saw that.

"WHY WOULD HE SAY THAT?" Raven said.

"Wait," Starfire said.

She opened up an email from Derek recently.

"…**I hope yyou like it**…"

"What's wrong with it?" raven asked.

Starfire then petrified pointed to **yyou**.

"I'm sorry I don't understand," Raven said.

"I've been seeing that lately," Starfire said and got up.

"I have to go see derek," She said and left the room.

Raven then starred at the **yyou** on the screen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Robin was sitting on the kitchen table, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Robin I have to go," Starfire said.

" I'll go with you," he said and she nodded.

"So, where are you going?"

"To Derek's apartment,"

"Oh…why?"

"I need to know something,"

All of a sudden. They saw a girl that looked like Starfire, on the ground.

"Exuse me?" Robin asked, turning her over.

On the girls face was scrapes near her eyes and her lip was teared open.

"Robin…that's…my….jacket," Starfire said, and it was true. The girl was wearing her jacket.

"Here take it," the girl said , throwing it to Starfire.

"Who did this to you?" robin asked.

"Nobody, I'm just clumsy," the girl rplied.

But the girl knew very well who did that to her.

"Well we have to go…" Robin said taking Starfire's hand and walking away.

The woman sat there, sobbing and then saying in a whisper, "_this wasn't worth double the money_."

"Oh…the picture of me and my mom is gone," Starfire said, serching through her pockets on the jacket.

"I'm sorry, Oh no…I have to go some where, can you go alone?" Robin said.

"Where do you have to go?" She asked.

"To the police station," Robin said, upset that he was going to leave.

"Okay, I'll be back before dark," Satrfire said.

"Okay," robin said and the parted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She got to his apartment and knocked on the door.

When she knocked, the door opened, so Starfire walked in and there was a cot with ugly colors, a bedside table with film and his camera, and finally a desk with his laptop on it.

There were no windows, and the musty smell made it fell like you can suffocate if you had athsma.

She went and bent down to the laptop.

Whe she sat down, she saw a white corner of a photo underneath the cot.

She picked it up and it was the picture of her and her mom. She put her hand to her mouth and she turned on the laptop.

She went into Microsoft Word and she pressed the "y" button, and on the screen popped up: yy

**At the Police Station:**

Robin sat in one of the uncomfy chairs and waited to be helped.

"Um...is robin here?" The police man asked.

"Yeah," Robin said and got up.

He shook hands with the man and sat down in the officer's office.

"So...whats your problem?" the police man asked.

"okay,...you know my friend Starfire?"

"She your girlfriend?"

"Um...I...don't...I I-I hope so," Robin said.

"Okay..." The police officer said, grinning.

"Well, we got a note and it said she had a long lost brother and then now he is making me have bad vibes from him," Robin said in one breath.

"Okay, do you have anything to refer that he isn't her brother?"

"I have the phone number for the real brother, or at least if that is," Robin said handing the officer the note.

"Okay, we'll call you if there is anything to report,"

"Thank you,"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Starfire was now convinced that Derek was clearly not her brother.

She heard the door open and she turned around fast.

It was Derek.

"Hi!" Starfire sqeaked.

"What's going on?"

"Um...the door was opened,"

'Oh"

"Listen, I am going to Tamaran tomorrow, and I came to say good-bye"

"Is it because of Robin," Derek said, with a hint of death in his eyes.

"No, ...my sister is sick so,"

"But I matter to you, right?" he asked.

"Good-bye"

"More than robin?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Starfire said and she ran with the picture clenched in her hand, leaving behind a tear strriken Derek.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Robin, we got a hit!"

"good...where is he?" Robin asked.

"In there"

Robin walked over and his smile dropped.

"That's not him."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hey!! Sorry it took me a while. I am making 2 more chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. I've Watched You

**Okay, I put a lot of detail into this so that you can actually feel like you are there. Please Review! Also, with the whole candle thing, don't get confused. I was just explaining like how fire was a lion and how it showed Derek's "love" for her. Also, I kinda used desire like seven times…why you ask, because I couldn't find any other words and stuff like that…it's very complicated to explain!! Once again, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**-xStarfirexRobinxo**

Chapter 6: I've Watched You…

"That's not him," Robin said, his eyes opened very wide.

This man was clearly not her brother. He had very tanned skin, brown hair, sapphire blue eyes and a warm smile.

"NO! That woman that we saw, she's not clumsy, she was attacked the-the," Robin then lifted his head, "stalker."

"Excuse me?" The officer asked.

"That's not him," Robin said, upset that he wasn't caring to much for Starfire and staying by her side.

"Okay we'll try again," the officer said.

"…STARFIRE!" Robin exclaimed and ran out of the building.

"He's going to attack her!" He exclaimed and whipped out his cell phone and dialed Starfire's cell number.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This is great, Robin and I have the whole tower to ourselves," She said walking to the tower.

When Starfire was a couple of feet in front of the tower, he cell phone rang.

"Okay where are you, perfume, lip-gloss, pager, ah Cell phone!" Starfire said to herself and she answered it.

"Hello," Starfire said.

"They've got the wrong guy,"

"What?" She said walking a couple of steps.

"Derek, he's still out here, don't go to the tower," Robin exclaimed while running to the tower.

Starfire then held the phone to her shoulder and turned around very slowly.

There was Derek, the stalker, at the end of the island, giving her a look of desire, hate, and evil at the same time.

Starfire's mouth went open to scream, but only heavy breaths came out.

She put the cell-phone to her ear and explained very scared: "ROBIN PLEASE HELP ME!"

"STARFIRE!" he screamed and he ran to the tower.

"Hey wait!" the boy at the police station said.

"I wanna talk to you," he exclaimed.

But robin didn't answer. He kept running to the tower to save the one that he really loved.

Starfire dropped her cell phone to the ground as she ran to the door while Derek came up to her very sly like. The door was locked.

"I Locked it," Derek said calmly.

Her eyes opened wide as she looked down and searched for the keys feverishly.

"Starfire!" Derek said and ran to her.

He put both of his hands on her arms, securing her in place.

She screamed a little as she starred at him with wide opened eyes.

Her twirled her hair around and sniffed it again. He kept touching her neck, not wanting to let go of it. He then put his head on her shoulder and slurred in her ear: "Don't you know how much I love you?"

"Oh X'hal," Starfire said scared, about to cry. She reached into her purse and grabbed her perfume, "Okay…Oh Derek," she said and she sprayed a continuous amount into his eyes.

"Agh!" Derek said as he covered his eyes.

She screamed and ran into the tower and locked everything up.

"Ow, that wasn't very nice Starfire," Derek said possessively, rubbing his face against the door, as if Starfire was right there in front of him.

She ran to the phone and dialed 9-1-1. "You better get out of here! I'm calling the cops," She said and waited for an answer.

He ran up to the window and said.

"I don't think so. You see, you dropped your cell phone on the porch and the phone line is dead."

Starfire didn't get anything on the phone. She gave short, scared breaths and turned it off.

"Leave Me ALONE!" She screamed at him.

He then smirked and got out of sight for a couple of seconds and then his hand, which was wrapped with his tang top t-shirt, and unlocked the window.

He then came in, with a possessive look on his face and walked towards her.

"Oh X'hal," she screamed and ran. Since she was so scared, he powers weren't working.

She screamed and she ran up the stairs, while Derek was chasing her.

She ran to her room and unlocked the door, ran inside and locked it again.

She closed her eyes, taking in breaths and she opened her eyes to see her eyes, and other pictures of her.

All over her room, were pictures of her, everyday, from when she was on Earth.

Ther were on the back of her door, her bed, the walls, window, and her desk.

There were candles everywhere, that made the room feel desire and hate at the same time.

Fire is a desire, so bright, smooth, strong, like it is impossible not to stare at it.

But when you think about it, fire is like a lion.

A beautiful creature, an amazing sight.

Yet, when you touch it, it's angry at you and hurts you, just like fire would.

Derek kept pounding his fist against the door.

"Don't you know we are supposed to be together?" He screamed and he stopped pounding on the door.

She went to the window and she tried to open it. That was unfortunately locked.

She went near her computer because somewhere, her communicator had to be there.

When she was looking frantically, Derek's screen name popped up.

**ICANWATCHYYOU: OPEN THE DOOR, STARFIRE**

She looked at the door, seeing that he wasn't banging on it.

**RoBiN(x)TAmARaN: OPEN THE DOOR, STARFIRE**

**ICANWATCHYYOU: OPEN THE DOOR, STARFIRE**

**RoBiN(x)TAmARaN: OPEN THE DOOR, STARFIRE**

**ICANWATCHYYOU: OPEN THE DOOR, STARFIRE**

She started to sob when she saw this, and then Derek broke down the door.

His back turned towards her, and she saw the picture she gave Derek that was tattooed on his back.

She started to cry as he turned around and unwrapped his bloody tang top off his wrist.

"Don't cry Starfire, I'm here now…I came here for you," Derek said, pulling a tranquilizer out of his back pocket of his jeans.

She started to back away from him, into her closet and Robin came in the door way of her room, seeing Derek with the tranquilizer.

He ran and knocked him over, pinning Derek's wrists to the ground and he started to punch him in the face.

After three punches, Derek gained power and grabbed Robin's neck.

Robin couldn't breathe or see anything because on how tight Derek was holding his neck.

Derek the put the tranquilizer to his neck and tranquilized him.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed as Derek kept tranquilizing him in his arms, legs, and stomach.

She ran to her lamp, grabbed it and threw it to Derek's head.

It smashed against his head, breaking it into thousands of pieces, but it didn't inflict pain on him.

She soon realized that and she started to run after her got up to get her.

When she was halfway through the door, her thigh banged against the corner of a bedside table.

She grabbed her leg as she started to limp, gasping in pain. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. It was all-

Derek then grabbed her ankles forcing her down onto the ground, and he started to pull her to him.

"NO! No, please stop!" She screamed. She tried to kick him, but he moved his head and grabbed her leg and pulled her up, and grabbed her hair.

"Ow!" She screamed and he tied her hands together with rope that he put in his back pocket. Apparently, he was prepared.

He slammed her against the door jam and put her arms above her head.

She started to give short, scared breaths as he put his face near hers and took in the scent of her tears and kept slurring dirty, nasty words to her that make her flinch involuntarily.

"I've watched you Starfire, I've seen you on everything you've did. Saving the world, you were telling me…that you wanted me from the start," Derek said.

He started to lick the side of her mouth, which made Starfire bite on his thumb that was in her mouth, since she was gasping in fear. She bit down so hard that it mad his thumb bleed.

Derek got frustrated and angry that he punched her in the face so hard, he punched her to her bed.

She laid there, almost ready to go into unconsciousness.

"_Get Up! HE'LL HURT YOU!," _Starfire said mentally.

He put her hands above her head again and pushing her down upon the bed, and climbing on top of her.

Starfire couldn't move.

He started to grab her shirt to pull it off, with a look of desire, but then was stopped but someone's hands pulling him off of her.

It was her brother from the police station, who Starfire didn't know.

She rolled over the bed onto the floor to hide. She glanced at the line of windows, wondering if she could make a quick escape with Robin and the stranger who just saved her.

She looked over at Robin, who was still on the ground, unmoving.

"Who the hell are you?" Derek screamed at Starfire's real brother Derek.

The real Derek pushed the stalker against the was with his arm to stalkers neck.

"I'm her brother, who the hell are you?" Starfire's real brother asked.

The stalker turned Derek around to the wall and started to kick him.

After six kicks, the stalker pushed Derek to the ground.

When Starfire heard the thump of someone falling, she prayed that it was the stalker that fell.

Unfortunately, she found out that the stalker was stronger than both of them, so she realized she was probably dead.

"It was really nice meeting you," the stalker said to her, about the pick up the tranquilizer that had dropped.

Starfire lunged herself to the tranquilizer, trying to get it before the stalker did.

Instead, the stalker grabbed her wrist and pulled her up by her arm to his face, he legs dangling to the floor.

She used all the power she had left to kick the stalker in the you-know-where which caused him to drop her to the ground.

The stalker was hunched for a couple of seconds, and grabbed the tranquilizer.

Robin and the real Derek woke up to see him pick up the tranquilizer.

"There is only room for one guy in Starfire's life," The stalker said looking down at her and pressing the button to show the static.

She looked up at him terrified, and started to give shot, terrified breaths.

The stalker took one step to her and Robin said in a raspy voice answering to the stalker's only room for one guy in Starfire's life comment, "No way,"

The stalker then slowly turned to them, giving Robin and the real Derek enough time to get up and with all their might, they ran to the stalker and forcefully pushed him out the window.

They saw him fall down to the island and then turn over.

The stalker was gone.

Starfire got up shakily and went near the window.

She saw that the stalker was dead.

She soon collapsed into Robins arms, crying, but not producing tears.

"It's okay, I'm here, I'm here," Robin said kissing her on the top of her head.

She then turned her head, still in Robin's arms, and said "Who are you?" To the man who saved her.

"I'm your real brother," Derek said, "you're mom and dad sent me to Earth a year after you were born."

Starfire then believed that he was really her brother, but right now, she was just concentrating on how she was safe, away from the evilist man in the world.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well what do you guys think??

Please Review!!


	7. True Love

**Happy New Year!! I'm really sorry that I couldn't update, I was working so hard in school. Here is the last Chapter of my story!!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Starfire laid against Robin's chest and panted heavily. She was scared half to death because of the stalker.

The real Derek put his hand on Starfire's free shoulder, since her other shoulder was against Robin.

"Starfire, I would really like to stay, but I have to go," Derek said, "I am in the army and I need to get back to my duty."

Starfire nodded and she slightly motioned to robin to let her go so she could give Derek a hug.

"Thank you," Starfire said gratefully with tears forming.

"Hey," Derek said then pulling away to look at her, " I'm your brother, thats my job."

She smiled as Derek hugged her and went into his car and drove away.

As soon as he left, she turned to Robin and burst into tears. "Shh…." Robin hummed softly, rubbing his hand up Starfire's back softly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next day, Starfire didn't come out of her room that morning.

"Is she okay?" raven asked. She felt horrible since she didn't tell Starfire sooner.

"I don't know," Robin asked getting up and walking to her room.

He knocked on the door and he got no reply. "Starfire?" he asked, getting nervous.

"Come in," she stuttered. It sounded like she was in pain.

He came in and saw her kneeling on the floor, and her arms around her self.

"Starfire?" Robin ran over to her and saw that the front of her body was slashed with cuts running across her arms and stomach.

"What happened?!" Robin said looking at her cuts everywhere. She stayed quiet. "Answer me please!" Robin said, scared.

She then pointed to the window that was shattered.

"Did you try to fly out?" Robin asked, examining the glass which had no blood on it.

She then stood up and pointed down.

The stalker was gone. He ran away and attacked her.

"STARFIRE! WE HAVE TO GO AND GET THE POLICE!" Robin said. She then turned to the floor and he looked where she was looking.

The stalker was there, with a knife stuck in his heart.

"I d-didn't do it," Starfire said. "He tripped over the bed."

Robin gaped at the sight. He also gaped at the thought of Starfire seeing something like that.

"It's okay," robin said going near the body.

"What should we do, I called the police," Starfire said and put on a sweatshirt.

"Okay, they should be here any minute." Robin said getting up.

The police came ten minutes later and wrapped the body up and took it away.

She stayed with Robin the whole time while she answered questions the police asked her.

"How long have you been to Earth?"

"2 years."

"What was his real name ?"

"I don't know."

"Did he try to have a sexual relationship?"

"Um…,"

"He went for her shirt but her brother stopped him," Robin said.

"Okay, I think that is all we need," the police officer said, "thank you."

Then the police officer got up and the team left.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin held Starfire close to his body while she cried again. They were in the hallway, because Starfire was going to walk Robin to his room.

"I'm sorry," Starfire said and slid to the floor.

Robin's eyes opened wide as she said that.

"Why? It's not your fault!" and he slid down next to her.

"But…I'm bieng such a … baby, I'm not handling my problems like I am supposed to and-"

Robin put a finger on her lips.

"This was a bad thing that you unfortunately experienced, you deserve to cry," Robin said reasurringly.

"But, Robin, that guy was in love with me. And if that is love, my dream that I pictured love as is a lie…,"

Robin put his hands on her shoulders, securing her in place, and looking deep into her sad green eyes.

"That guy wasn't in love, he was obsessed with you,"

She turned her head away from him.

"besides, true love feels so much better, like how I feel about you," Robin said, turning a slight shade of red.

She turned her head with surprise "…What?"

Robin nodded softly.

"Robin why didn't you-,"

Starfire started but then was stopped by Robin pressing his lips firmly, yet softly against her lips.

She didn't know what to do whether to kiss back or to not kiss back.

Robin quickley sensed this and stopped.

"I'm sorry, maybe, we should have waited,"

"Perhaps, I love you to, but I guess I will go because we shall wait," Starfire said getting up off the floor.

Robin quickley got off the floor, grabbed her hand, "Come here," he said and pulled her into a kiss.

This time she really got into the kiss. She put her arms around his neck, letting Robin put his hands on her back.

She finally knew what love really meant. Robin then guided her to his room not breaking the kiss.

She pushed him to the door. They did not break the kiss, even for a breath.

Robin whipped out his arm and fumbled to find the keys to get his code set.

When he finally got it, the tumbled inside. They both grinned beneath their lips, getting into a more passionate kiss then before.

Starfire then broke the kiss to kiss his neck, making Robin fall weak to the senses.

She then trailed her lips to his collarbone, proceding to unbutton his shirt, leaving a kiss for everytime she unbuttoned one.

She went back to kissing him passionatley, then she sat on the bed.

Robin then took off her top shirt, leaving her in her bra.

He layed her down and kissed her stomach then he took off his shirt.

He started to kiss her neck, leaving a vigirating trail where ever he kissed.

Before Robin even took off his pants, "Wait!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Robin asked understanding why she wanted to stop. He wasn't so sure of it either.

"I don't think we are ready," she said.

Robin understood. He honestly didn't want to do it either.

"Okay," he said, kissing her on the cheek and they both got dressed.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Starfire smiled, in the doorway.

"Sure," Robin grinned and she left, knowing that she would find true love.

THE END

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sorry if it seemed "sexual" but I thought it was okay, I was just trying something.

Look out for my new story: The Trick is to Keep Breathing!!!!

Horray!! I am really trying to update sooner, but my ELA's are comin' up so….. thank you for all of the reviews!

Jessie


End file.
